Things Left Unsaid
by Arina and Kai
Summary: Redone version of 'Flower'. An accident causes the Sohma family's secret to be revealed at school. Tohru is devistated, convinced it's her fault. She asks Hatori to erase ehr memories in addition to her fellow students memories. Will Hatori comply or not?


-1Yay! Finally I've finished (almost) with the redone version of Flower. I'm so proud of myself. I love the way it turned out too. It's organized. That's unheard of with me anymore. Anyway, I really do hope that you all will enjoy this more that you enjoyed Flower.

Kai: And if you don't I'll eat the flames. :D

Disclaimer: Do I own Fruits Basket? No. Would I like to own Fruits Basket? No. Would I like a voice acting job on Fruits Basket? Yes. But I don't own Furubasu in any way, shape, or form.

**_!xPlease Read and Reviewx!_**

* * *

**Things Left Unsaid**

**Chapter One: The Twisted Road That Fate Has Lead Us Upon**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If only there was some way... that I could turn back time so that none of this ever happened...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning. Today is Friday March 2nd and we're expecting more rain much like what we've seen..." The weatherman went on; explaining how today would be the continuation of a rainy week. Tohru sighed, turning the television off before heading back upstairs to change. She expected that Kyo would be in his usual bad mood today as well. However, that was okay, there was no law saying that he couldn't be himself, was there?

Tohru hummed to herself as she got a new uniform out of her closet, changing quickly. She had woken up a few minutes late this morning; she was studying for the better part of last night. She brushed out her hair and put the usual dark blue bows in it, smiling to herself before grabbing her backpack and heading back downstairs to start on breakfast.

She was just putting the food on the table when Kyo and Yuki came downstairs. She greeted them warmly, as usual. "Good morning Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!" She was a bubbling bit of sunshine standing in the middle of the kitchen, the only sunlight any of them had seen in three days.

Yuki smiled back, "Good morning, Honda-san. Did you sleep well?" He asked politely, taking his seat at the table. He too had been up studying, but not nearly as long as Tohru was. The only evidence that he was still tired was the fact that his tie was a little crooked. Kyo followed Yuki silently, looking sickly. His cheeks were painted the slightest color red and his eyes were a bit less angry. The Cat took his seat as far away from Yuki as possible, not saying a word.

Tohru sat down as well, nodding to Yuki's question. "Yes, thank you." She then turned to look at Kyo. The Cat had his head turned away from them, staring at the floor. "How about you, Kyo-kun? The rain didn't keep you from sleeping did it?"

He shook his head, not wanting to speak. Damned rain. Yuki shook his head at him, "Hopeless. You can't even respond to her you stupid cat?" He accused in a mocking tone. He knew full well that the rain sapped Kyo of the better part of his energy, and wanted to take control over the advantage. The most he would probably get out of the cat was an icy glare.

And he was right. Kyo glared up at him, his cheeks still painted red with fatigue. It wasn't even a full glare. Yuki merely laughed a bit and stood up, finished eating. Tohru sighed, completely used to this. Nonetheless she smiled at Kyo, "Don't worry, Kyo-kun, this weather will pass by soon!" She attempted to reassure him, standing up and offering to help him up.

Of course, he didn't accept the help, defiant as he was. He stood up on his own, though his legs protested against supporting his weight. He took his coat off of the rack along with his umbrella, put the coat on, and waited as Tohru stumbled along behind him to keep up. She smiled at him again, once again offering help that he wouldn't accept. "If there's anything you need, Kyo-kun, please, feel free to ask!" She said cheerily, walking beside him as they walked to meet Yuki at the end of the driveway.

They met Hana and Uo on the way to school; both of them were their usual selves. Arisa was complaining about having not seen the sun in so long, claiming that she even forgot what it looked like. Hana didn't mind the weather in the least. Upon seeing the state that Kyo was in, both Hana and Uo suggested that he see a doctor. Even more so when he didn't reply. Yuki responded for him, "He's already been to see a doctor several times; the rain just makes him get like this." He explained, treating it as if it were nothing at all. Kyo silently simmered and fumed behind him.

Once inside the school things seemed to lighten up a bit. People were happy to be in school, to get their minds off of the dreary weather. Kyo seemed a it better as well. He sighed and stretched, "This damned rain is going to kill me!" he said in his usual, if not somewhat dimmed, aggravated tone.

Tohru could only laugh. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Kyo-kun!" She noted happily. Who could have guessed, that this happy of a person, could become so sad within a matter of seconds?

"Please be careful Tohru, you shouldn't be rushing around like that."

"Watch yourself! Slow down a little, Tohru!"

"Honda-san you really should take your time."

But she just kept smiling, ever the optimist. "Please, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" The halls weren't really _that _crowded. No problem. She had to get back to the classroom quickly, so as to have more study time for the upcoming History test. She half jogged through the halls, books in her arms. Who could have guessed that her own two feet would betray her like this? She tripped, dropping everything and readying herself for impact with the hard floor below.

But the impact never came.

Someone had caught her before she fell. She sighed in relief, looking up to see to whom she now owed a debt. Her eyes widened in fear, shock, and horror. "Oh no Kyo-kun!" She wriggled out of his grasp, but too late. There they were, in the middle of a hallway filled with students, and Kyo transformed.

Everyone now turned to stare at the orange cat and Tohru Honda. Where had the cat come from and where had Kyo Sohma gone? It wasn't hard for people to put two and two together to get the correct answer.

Tohru had her hands clasped firmly over her mouth, her vision blurring with tears. Kyo looked nervously around him, this. was. not. good. All of the commotion soon drew the attention of the other Sohmas, Hana, Uo, and the administration. Students were in a frenzy. "Should Sohma-san go to the hospital?" "Someone call the nurse!" "What happened to Sohma-senpai!?"

Kyo did the first thing that came to mind. He ran full speed through the students, anything to get away. Haru and Momiji soon met up with him and hid him in an empty classroom, but in return, they were the target of people's questions. They didn't answer a single one of course. Momiji managed to get through the crowd to gather Kyo's clothes and Tohru. Along with Tohru came her friends, so they all went into the classroom to wait for Yuki. He had it worse of all because of his popularity.

The tears were streaming down her face now, she couldn't control it. Uo held her close, trying to calm her down. Tohru's breathing was ragged and her speech was distorted. "It's... all my fault, Uo-chan! If I hadn't tripped... If I'd just listened to everyone..." She sobbed, not paying attention as the door opened and Yuki ran inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

Kyo had long since changed back as well, and had just as long ago hastily put his clothes back on. The cat was now standing a few feet away from Tohru and the others, looking downcast. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and looked up only when Yuki came in. "Well? Have they all calmed down yet?" He asked in a monotone. It wasn't very hard to tell that he was upset.

Yuki shook his head, "No. We have to call Hatori." He said simply. He looked around the room and spotted Tohru, immediately rushing to her side with a worried expression. "Honda-san? What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed. She just turned her face away from him, sobbing into Arisa's shoulder. Yuki just watched her for a minute. "Honda-san... this isn't your fault..."

She wouldn't hear it. No matter how many times people told her otherwise it would still stick in her mind that she was to blame, that she was the cause of all this. She continued sobbing, finally acknowledging that Yuki was there"...Yes, it is... It's my fault that Kyo-kun transformed... it's my fault that he felt he had to catch me..." She could barely speak and her pain was prominent in her shaking voice. She clung to Uo, like a child crying to her mother.

Uo rubbed her back comfortingly, "No, Tohru, it's not your fault please believe us..." She was on the verge of tears as well, because Tohru was. However, she was better at hiding it behind a mask, the one she always wore as a Yankee. Hana offered Tohru a handkerchief, but she too was ignored.

People were starting to knock on the door now. "Damn it!" Kyo cursed. "Don't they ever give up?" He was fed up with this. He glared over at Yuki, "What are you waiting for you damn rat, call Hatori already!" He shouted, all traces of the rain induced fatigue gone save for the blush that still stained his cheeks.

Yuki glared back, walking over to the empty teacher's desk and using the phone that was there to dial the number of the main house. He was thankful that it was Hatori who answered the phone; he didn't feel like explaining everything to Kureno or a maid. Hatori sounded calm, clearly today was one of few easy days. Yuki almost felt sorry to ruin it.

"Hello?"

Yuki sighed, thinking of a way to explain, "Hello, Hatori. I--"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Came the accusing interruption.

"We _are _in school, but we need your help. Something's happened." He said, hoping that Akito wouldn't be too angry when he found out. (He, she, it, I don't know anymore...)

Hatori sounded skeptical over the phone. "Something's happened?" He repeated. "What happened, Yuki?"

He was reluctant to answer, but he did so anyway. "Kyo transformed and the better part of the student body witnessed it." He cast a small glare towards Kyo, but the cat wasn't paying attention. He was standing by the door, checking to see what was going on.

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Hatori took in what he was just told. However, despite his feelings he managed to keep a calm tone. "You realize that I'm going to have to tell Akito? He won't be happy about this in the least."

Yuki sighed, aggravated, "I know, I know. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but nobody else can. Honda-san is in bad shape, Hatori, she thinks it's her fault that all of this happened."

"Was it?"

"No! If anyone's to blame it's that stupid cat." He said, a bit of venom lining his words. Kyo ignored him, though Yuki thought he heard a small growl.

Hatori sighed, "All right, I'll be there as soon as I can. You're lucky you're Akito's favorite, Yuki." He said rather blatantly.

"Thank you, Hatori." His voice was once again kind as Hatori hung up the phone, leaving Yuki to return to the matters at hand. Calm Tohru down, hide from the students and faculty, wait for Hatori, and explain to her friends though they would soon forget anyway.

Tohru had calmed down a little bit, though she wouldn't look up or leave the comfort of her friends lap. She still couldn't be dissuaded, no matter what they tried. Kyo walked away from the door and to Tohru's side. "Hey, quit blaming yourself, will you? It's not your fault, it's mine." It wasn't a suggestion; he said it as though it were pure fact. Truth be told he thought that they were both to blame, but he didn't want to see her like this.

Tohru looked up, red eyes and her face stained with tear streaks, "Kyo-kun... I'm so sorry!" She buried her face into Uo's shoulder again, a fresh wave of tears coming. Kyo stared, caught off guard by this response. He sighed, sitting on a desk beside the one Arisa and Tohru were in and watched ehr silently.

The ten minutes it took for Hatori to call back seemed like ten days.

Yuki answered the phone hurriedly. "Hatori?"

"Yes, it's me." He answered. "Where can I find you? I expect you're locked up in a classroom somewhere?"

Wow, he was good. "Yes, room 106."

"All right. Akito told me to erase everyone's memories except Honda-sans, so she is safe. You're lucky that Akito placed full blame on Kyo."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If only it were that easy...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Well, here it is. Finally, the redone version of Flower.I like this version a lot better. it's less vague, I actually outlined it, and hopefully I'll follow through with it. 

Kai: I'll make sure of that!

... Dude, we'll be like Shigure and his editor!

Kai: -evil grin-

Aw crap...

**_!xPlease Read and Reviewx!_**


End file.
